


Wolves Run Amongst Us

by toots (TooMany0TPs)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Muscles, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Young Bellatrix, biting someone's hand off, muscly Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMany0TPs/pseuds/toots
Summary: Hermione is a werewolf, nobody knows though. The Black sisters suspect she is and take her to a kindly elf to try and get her a little more comfortable with herself...





	Wolves Run Amongst Us

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of any sort for a while. XD Enjoy peeps. This is probs my fave one-shot, I hope it's yours too.

 Some of the upper years say there are wolves in the forbidden forest, some even go as far as to say there are also werewolves.

 Bella doesn’t think so, after all she’s been into the forest on her own and come back out alive and unscathed. She said all she’d seen were endless amounts of green, brown and some sun; even moon when she’d gone in for a night under the pretence of a dare.

 I think they’re all stupid.

***

 I was sat at the dining table shared between the endless Gryffindor students when Ginny commented on the amount of food I eat, it made me look down at my plate with a frown and then over at Harry and Ron’s.

 I had more food than even Ron did.

 I stopped eating quite so much after that. It severely affected my physique.

 Once relatively short and lanky, now much, much taller and far too thin. But at least I ate normal sized meals. My friends would worry about the hollowness in my cheeks, I’d wave them off with a fake smile and sunken eyes. Gesturing to my plate and saying ‘it’s no different to yours’. After all, it isn’t their fault my portions really were what a greedy fat-man would eat.

***

 I chased Bella into the woods today, but only because she stole my jumper; she will claim later to her fellow Slytherins, that I’m slow and pathetic.

 It isn’t my fault my lack of energy comes from both choosing to stay in and read a book and not eating enough to sustain my tall frame.

 She will soon come to understand my reasons, why I keep to myself, why my fingers are barely bigger than a muggle B2 pencil, why I’ve had to shrink my skirts to keep them from slipping off.

***

 I ran into the forest again, this time not chasing someone. This time because the skies were bare, and the sun was giving way to an equally as bright moon, the moon becoming much like a muggle torch in the way it blinds you when you look at it, it didn’t blind me that night, or any nights before.

***

 I bumped into Luna earlier, she paused gave me a serene smile and snook a chunk of the roast chicken from that night’s tea into my palm, whispering something about me needing it more than her.

 I’d never eaten something so quickly.

***

Bella’s second youngest sister found me camping in one of the Hogwarts’ corridor’s windows, she had given me a once up and down, I struggled not to growl at her. But then, the most curious thing had happened.

 She lightly felt for my hand, gave it a squeeze and started dragging me off down the corridors, down stairs, passed classrooms full of bored students ready for their last lesson to finish before being let out and getting up to no good.

 She led me through the dungeons, scarily close to the Slytherin quarters, I only started to become nervous at this point as the mass of bodies not having their last lesson, sat in the snake’s common room was making me antsy, where was she taking me?

 The dungeons soon gave way from stone wall into wooden and dirt walls, plant pots lining the corridors and round windows settled high in the low walls.

 She was taking me to Hufflepuff.

…

 She wasn’t taking me to Hufflepuff, instead, I found myself stood outside a small portrait of a bowl of fruit, I glance over at Bella’s carbon copy anxiously.

 “Well? What now?” She smirks at me and taps on the portrait, it swings open and low and behold an elderly purple elf is stood there, features worn and haggard, ears dropping and clothes relatively clean. The elf’s kind smile changed it all though.

 “Thank you, Andy, I will take her from here.” With a smile from Bella’s sister, she turned on her heel and strode away.

 “Wait, where you going? I don’t know my way back from here!” I reach for her, but she’s already turned the corner and the elf had placed a gentle hand on my forearm.

 “Come, let me show you.”

 The elf turns around, still holding onto my arm and tugs me forward into a large, low-ceilinged room filled with stoves, wooden table and countertops, busy elves, and above all a cooking pot of smells, too many to distinguish quite what’s cooking.

 I struggle to keep my head down, away from a jagged-edged dirt ceiling. “Now, child, sit.” I do as the elf says and sit on the floor at one end of the table, the chairs being far too low to sit on and not have my knees up round my ears.

 Soon a plate full of food appears and the elderly elf from earlier slides on the chair next to me. “Eat, and I will tell you why you’re here.” I look from the elf to the food and grab a fork, digging in with gusto. I glance up at the elf as I chew messily, uncaring.

 “Andy and her friend Mr Tonks often come here for hot chocolate, I know her on a more intimate level as a freed elf from the house of black. I am forever in debt to her, although she insists otherwise.” She chuckles as I polish off the rest of the food and soon another is placed in front of me, this time I eat more slowly, setting a pace as I don’t want to make myself sick from ingesting too much too fast and making my shrunken stomach hurt.

 “Mrs Madame Pomphrey noticed first that you were underfed and decided to come to me, in which I asked dear Andy to bring you here. You shouldn’t be ashamed of how much you eat child as, as you can see, it will only cause harm.” The elderly elf leans forward and rests her tiny hand on my forearm, bare from where I’ve rolled up my long shirt sleeves.

 “Now, once you’ve finished eating I want you to go to Miss Andy’s sister and tell her everything. Mistress McGonagall and Madame Pomphrey know you’re not muggleborn. But have kept their knowledge of you from you for your own safety. It is only being brought up now because you being severely underweight could change you forever and that will in turn, greatly affect your friends.” She rubs up my arm gently disturbing the long hairs there. “When you’re done go find Mistress Bellatrix and talk to Madame Pomphrey, in exactly that order.” The elf smiles warmly for the last time before getting up and checking in on the other elves, busy cooking tea for that night.

***

 I had done as the elderly elf said, eaten as much food as I could stomach, feeling content for the first time in months, I’d accidently had a nap for a few minutes in the warm kitchen and then woken myself up from my snoring.

 One of the kitchen porter elves had shown me how to get back, in a less roundabout route which had taken me outside closer to the whomping willow than anywhere else.

 I looked up at the sky and sighed noting the setting sun. Soon.

 I made my way through the grounds, waving at Hagrid in the distance and up into the impressive building.

 Lessons were just finishing, and the majority of students had already made their way to the great hall for the feast that is tea time. I snook in and tried desperately to blend in as I made my way to the Slytherin table, but, like the hawks they are Ravenclaw had stopped their chatter and stared at me as I inched my way across one of the massive stone walls. Soon the other tables had taken note of the brain’s table going silent and I find the entirety of the school body looking at me.

 I was nearly where I wanted to be. I glance up at the staring, young faces and then down to the mass of black curls directly infront of me.

 I could tell she had noticed me though from the way she was staring resolutely ahead with her hands wrapped under her chin. I leant forward and whispered in her ear, only for her to hear, what the elderly elf had said. I had whispered in the ear that her second oldest sister was closest to, and then nervously straightened back up.

 She had slowly tuned to face me, a frighteningly curious scowl on her face. She had considered my request and, after a minute or two, gotten up and walked out not waiting for me to follow.

***

 Tonight, I chased her again, only this time it was to keep up with her, I didn’t know where she was going or if she’d get into trouble or any of that sort. I just knew she’d eventually slow and talk to me, and with my fuller belly than I had had in months, I was able to keep up with her drawing strength from much needed food.

 She stopped, next to a very shallow lake, the same lake Harry had fended the Dormentors off from Sirius in year two.

 She turned to face me and puffed a breath at the ever-errant curl sticking in her eye and to her lips. I couldn’t help but lick my own.

 “Tell me, my sister has taken some interest in _you_. Why is that? I thought she was slapping around with that beast of a boy, _Tonks_.” The way she said his name clearly betrays what she’d like to do to him if there were no laws.

 Her fingers tap against her bicep, where they’re crossed.

 I try to stutter my answer, but one raised eyebrow shows she’s severely unimpressed, I shut up after that.

 “Now, there are three reasons she will have talked to you for. One being she’s in love with you, but I severely doubt that as she’s fooling around with that boy. Two, you’re threatening her or my family. **Which** **I will not stand for.** And will have to resort to killing you. Or three, which rings with the most truth, you are a wolf.

 I nervously titter and glance to the side and down at the shining pebbles under my shoes.

 She hums knowingly. “Well that makes two of us anyway. Come on then pup, show me.” I stumble over noises spilling from my throat, caught up in her expectant gaze and my now seemingly new nickname.

 With a harsh swallow I take my shoes off and set them to the side, glancing up at the witch every so often. I then peel off everything down to my underwear before sitting cross legged and wiping sweat from my brow.

 With a long exhale I grit my teeth and force my transformation, used to the feel of hairs growing longer and thicker, bones extending and nails sharpening. My groan turns into a growl and soon I’m a seven-foot beast absolutely towering over my intended mate.

 She looks up at me with a critical eye, before an enormous grin forms and she barks with laughter.

 “oOoohhh, _pup_! Where have _you_ been hiding hmm?” She purrs walking around me, looking me up and down, craning her neck to see absolutely everything. She stops infront of me after one full circuit and fingers the fur over my ribs.

 She leans in until her face is pressed into the middle of my stomach, the highest point she can reach and inhales deeply. She breathes back out with a low sultry hum and growls, gnashing her teeth.

 “I like you, Alpha. I like you a lot.” With that she strips down to nothing having not even bothered with knickers, let alone a bra; and bursts into her own K9 form with a howl, scattering the few birds dotted in the trees.

 She settles down onto her hunches, her own frame coming no higher than five foot ten at most.

 I settle onto my own hunches which brings our heights a little closer to similar and huff, licking at my wet nose.

 She leans forward to look at said nose, going nearly cross-eyed in the process and licks at my muzzle. I bark playfully at her as that’s all I can do to communicate, and she bares her teeth in a way reminiscent of a grin.

 She shouts out a high bark and then takes off, running around the lake to the other side and through the trees, not even turning to see if I’m following.

***

 I easily catch up to her as for every three strides she takes, I take one. We run next to each other until the edge of the forbidden forest stops from venturing further. Our stamina and speed really showing in the massive amounts of ground covered in the mere minutes it took us to merely lollop.

 I bite at her playfully and she whirrs at me before releasing an ear-piercing howl, I can’t help but follow with my own as adrenaline is still being pumped and the excitement of having found a playmate further increases my excitability.

 She stops and looks at me, leans in and chuffs, and keeps chuffing until she’s able to dig her head under my jaw and chew at the fur close to my shoulder.

 In later years we will find ourselves not talking about that first act of intimacy as there will be many more to follow.

 That night, we hunt together catching three rabbits and even a badger.

***

 It was a few months on from that first encounter, certainly not the only of it’s sort. I hadn’t ever thought of a possible ‘mate’ until I read up on werewolves and wolves in general to analyse our behaviour.

 I had soon found that what I was experiencing was very similar to that of wolfen courtship and so in a very discrete corner of Hogwarts in the wee hours of the morning, I had asked Bella about it and she had decided to play with the idea of courtship.

 The ‘idea’ was most certainly not kept discrete; it could be bang in the middle of lesson and she would walk right up to my desk and produce a flower or bouquet of flowers, even producing a paper bird or cheekily writing on my parchment, little notes of affection. I soon found myself falling for her, To be honest I didn’t want to stop falling.

***

 All of that, was last year, I’m now in year 7. I’m sat with the usual suspects of Harry, Ron, Ginny and co. Happily scoffing as much as I can get my hands on, after the first few days of getting more comfortable with eating so much without being shamed, I’m able to eat as much as I can.

 It certainly hasn’t turned into fat and the very thin frame I once sported is now lean and heavily muscled, no matter how much I eat it never turns into fat, just pure, rippling muscle.

 Bella couldn’t be happier.

 It’s Saturday and its dinner time, which means pizza and Chinese and Indian and every other muggle takeaway one could possibly imagine. I had piled my plate with as much rice and lemon chicken as I can and glancing up every so often to a smiling Bellatrix.

 We’d always catch each other’s eyes now over food, her own plate piled relatively high. Her meals had been transferred not into muscle but into hips and chest and thighs, I certainly couldn’t be happier and the wolf in me howls whenever I interact physically with her.

 I glance behind me as I feel a slight breeze along my neck and scowl as the latest rendition of the dark arts professor scowls back.

 “Surely your eyes are bigger than your stomach girl. Were you starved as a child?” I lower my eyes not in shame but to his own pot belly and then back up to his reddened neck rolls.

 I simply shake my head and glance at my friends in reassurance. They give me discrete smiles in return, so I turn to look at the professor fully.

 “I’ve been watching you and your disgusting interactions, how have you not been expelled yet? In my day, the slightest hint of anything more than friendship was spat upon.

 I sigh, reach behind me and bring my plate of food to my lap where I continue to eat as he blabbers on about his hay days.

 I’m close to finishing when the plate’s slapped out of my hands and his face is pushed into mine, his teeth bared. “Now you listen closely girl-“

 I bare my own teeth, snarling. He doesn’t head my warning.

 “-respect m-“ My lips are soon coated with saliva and it drips gruesomely onto my top, I gnash my teeth, he still pays no attention to what’s good for him. “-annot keep up with le-“.

 By now I could feel my face starting to change and my once human teeth are elongating into more canine like daggers and my nose Is darkening and reaching out in front of me. “-Dumbledore and the faculty need to d-“

 By the time he’d started paying attention to the state I was in it was too late, as my limbs, fur and ears had grown and now, instead of the six-foot student he just about matched in height was now a seven foot werewolf growling lowly at him, slobber dripping from my fangs.

 I watch as he stumbles back and his eyes bug as he struggles to accommodate my new height with tilting his head back into his own fat rolls. I step forward and snap at the hands he raises, stupidly thinking flimsy bone and flesh would stop me.

 He ends up backing into Ravenclaw’s table, the students there having gladly moved out of the way to force him into sitting onto the bench and leaning up against the table.

 I creep forward snarling and growling, barking at him in bursts.

 He raises his wand, I lunge forward and snap his hand clean off and spit it back out onto the floor, much to the horror of those sat next to him.

 I don’t even pity the loud cries of pain he lets out as I place a clawed paw directly between his legs, if I accidentally squish his crown jewels, no one cares to mention it.

 A yip to my side pulls me out of my stalk, over to the shorter black werewolf sat on it’s hunches, it takes me a moment to recognise her as Bella and I yip back, hovering further over my prey.

 She yips again and pushes her head up under my own, pushing me back and down off the bench which creeks out a sigh. She keeps nudging me until I’ve backed up down the space between the two tables. I was so focussed on what Bella had been doing I didn’t notice his pathetic attempt at scrambling up and away, I don’t even think as I lunge forward and push my teeth into his leg, dragging him back along the floor leaving a gruesome blood trail.

 Bellatrix snaps at me, licking my muzzle until I let go, she shoves her head beneath my chin again and pushes with as much strength as she can muster until I relent and allow her to do so with a snarl I don’t mean and whirl around and bound right through the closed great hall doors, leaving an impressive jagged hole where my hulking figure had made one.

***

 Chaos erupts in the great hall as students scrabble over each other to get away from the mess caused by the dark arts professor and the infamously brainy Gryffindor student.

 Said professor had been swooped upon by the deputy head McGonagall who had instantly cauterised the wound and called for Madame Pomphrey.

 The remaining Black sisters had left the hall unnoticed to settle everything down at home, now that it’s been revealed that one of them was a werewolf the society they live in will likely shun them without thinking twice if they don’t get on top of the mass media as quickly as possible.

 Soon the headmaster stepped in when it was evident the student body wouldn’t calm down any time soon.

 “Those in Ravenclaw file out first, then Gryffindor, then Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Go back to your dorms and prefects wait for further instructions.” With a single, resounding clap he had managed to shock everyone into action.

***

 I growled and snarled and yapped as we chased each other through the forest, the centaurs and giant arachnids surrounding us.

 I can’t believe he had the _nerve_. With a yelp I stop and tear into a tree splintering it and tearing it apart, luckily the group and Bella had guided us to a less inhabited part of the forest where no tree fairies and nymphs dwelled.

 I snarled around the bark in my teeth and growl as I snap it, uncaring of the splinters ripping through my tongue and cheeks.

 Bella comes up behind me and I don’t turn around but let her cling to my back as I change back to my more nude human form. I’m sat on one of my ankles with a knee tucked under my chin as I crumble and snap twigs in my hands scowling and baring my teeth at even the slightest thing that annoys me.

 I soften only when arms force their way around my waist and a cold still wet nose presses into my neck, the fur at my back slowly transforms into breasts and the claws lightly digging into my ribs, back into elegant fingers.

 A big mop of hair flops over the both of us, quietly blocking us out from the retreating forms of the fellow wood creatures.

 “Ssshh, I know.” One of her thumbs rubs gently at my jaw and occasionally bared teeth. “Slow.” I take a minute to really feel her pressed into my back and slowly realise she’s purposely still pressed into me, so I can feel her heart and her breathing and every other lovely little thing that tells me she’s steady.

 “Goooood. Now, now that we’ve established _that_ , why don’t you turn around and give me a proper hug, hmm?” I squirm sheepishly under her weight as I have never properly seen nor been seen in the nude before.

 I grumble but end up bending to her will in the end I turn and tuck my face into her shoulder.

 And cry.

 Big, fat, ugly tears, whilst she strokes my back and hair and shushes me; settling me further; until eventually, I’m slumped completely ontop of her and gently whirring and nibbling at her neck.

 She chuckles in the end and I can only smirk in response, licking at the hollows and dips in her flesh. “Well, there goes yet another DADA professor.” She tugs her fingers beneath my shoulder blades and tugs gently in a mindless movement.

***

 The next morning sees the DADA chair gratefully emptied and rumours being passed between students of houses and years.

 It’s more towards the end of the breakfast service that one proudly smirking student and one incredibly sheepish character enters, rendering the hall silent.

 Bella walks, no, strides to her seat flopping down with an audible slap of bare bottom to wooden bench. The other sort of shuffles to her spot between Mr Bespectackle and Gingey.

 She stares at her empty plate until Ron’s twin brothers start talking.

 “Well, we know who not to get on the wrong side of later.”

 “Unless you’ve got a fury kink anyway.”

 And with that the tense silence is broken and students either start to laugh or chatter loudly, resulting in Hermione calming down enough to just slide one of the sharing platters her way and scoff down enough to feed the whole Weasley brood.


End file.
